


Artemis' Bow and Arrows

by Shaye



Series: On Mount Olympus [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaye/pseuds/Shaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss encompasses Artemis however she is still tempted to break some rules...</p>
<p>A series of short drabbles following the characters as Greek Gods. The lives they've lived, the rules they've broken, and the people who seem to come into their lives time and time again. AU. Everlark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artemis' Bow and Arrows

**_Artemis_ **

 

**_Katniss Everdeen_ **

 

**_Goddess of the Hunt and Moon, Protector of the Vulnerable_ **

 

It isn’t supposed to happen this way. She isn’t supposed to fall for him, for anyone really. She isn’t supposed to feel this hunger so raw and real, isn’t supposed to crave his presence, isn’t supposed to like his incessant nearness. She doesn’t need protection; she is the protection. She doesn't need men and love and to bring new life. She only has to protect what is already present. It isn’t supposed to happen this way.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean exactly what I said,” Katniss sighs, maneuvering her bow over her shoulder, “My father granted me six wishes in exchange for my vow to remain unmarried and,” she stumbles slightly, “untouched.”

 

“But don’t you ever wonder?” He asks, slightly awed at the gall of the woman before him. “About the alternatives? What if you change your mind?”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Peeta grins, reaching towards her face only for her to step out of his reach. “Just a hair,” he says, moving it back into her tidy braid. “Don’t you want love? You could get married and have kids-”

 

“I just told you that I don’t.” She lets out a long breath, kicking some dirt with the toe of her boot. “Especially the marriage and kids.”

 

“Oh come on,” Peeta smiled. “It’s a little piece of you and someone you love. It’s a miracle.”

 

“A miracle would be their survival.”

 

“But you’re The Protector.”

 

“That’s not enough.”

 

“More than enough,” he corrects.

 

“How do you know that?” She snaps, getting frustrated with the man before her, not caring if she was scaring off all the game.

 

“You have no idea…the effect you can have.” He walks away then, smiling his lopsided grin, crossing over into the realm she’s meant to protect. And she can’t help but smile back, just a whisper of a smirk, tugging at her perfectly manicured features. 

 

It isn’t supposed to happen this way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an AU fic so I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
